A Trip to Boston
A Trip to Boston '''was a virtual representation of one of Ratonhnhaké:ton's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description After several months of training, Achilles Davenport took Ratonhnhaké:ton on a trip to Boston. Dialogue * '''Ratonhnhaké:ton: ''So I trained. In running. In climbing. In fighting. In falling. And for every lesson that concerned the body, there were two that concerned the mind. Language. Philosophy. Logic. The arts... Achilles taught most often of the Assassins and Templars. Their structures, origins, and purpose. Centuries of history condensed into a few short days... I told him of the men who had burned my village. Of Charles Lee and my promise to him. Achilles explained that Lee and his followers were Templars. And that they were led by none other than my own father. If I was to serve the Order, these men would become my targets. So I worked harder. Learned faster. But for all of my progress, it was clear that I still had much to learn. My training had only just begun.'' Ratonhnhaké:ton met with Achilles outside. * Achilles: ''Good morning.'' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: To you as well. You taking a trip? * Achilles: ''I've decided to do something about the house. And you're going to help me. Get in.'' They used the coach to travel to Boston. Upon arriving, Ratonhnhaké:ton noticed a couple of ladies walking by. * Achilles: ''Don't stare.'' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: Sorry. * Achilles: ''Come on.'' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: This place is incredible. The people. The sounds and smells. I could walk these streets for days and know not even half its wonders. * Achilles: ''I thought the same as you upon a time. These days I much prefer the quiet of the countryside.'' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: But there is so much LIFE here. So many opportunities. * Achilles: ''For a few, my boy. For a few... There's a store close to here. You're to buy the items on the list. Tell them where the carriage is - and they'll see that it's loaded. Understood?'' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: ''Yes.'' * Achilles: ''Good. You're also going to need a new name. Your skin is fair enough that you might pass for one with Spanish or Italian blood. Better to be thought a Spaniard than a Native. And both are better still than I.'' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: ''That is not true.'' * Achilles: ''What's TRUE and what IS aren't always the same.'' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: What would you call me then? * Achilles: ''Connor. Yes. That will be your name. Alright then. Off you go.'' Ratonhnhaké:ton, gifted the name of Connor, made his way through the streets. Along the way, he overheard citizens complaining loudly about British taxes. * Citizen 1: ''I grow tired of this! It seems every day a new tax is levied - a new rule enforced - without our consent! The Revenue Act. The Indemnity Act. The Commissioners of Customs Act. Oh, Chancellor Townshend must have thought himself so clever when he papered these thefts and made them law. But the Constitution says we've a right to refuse! That there will be no taxation without representation! Tell me - who represented us in Parliament? Spoke on our behalf? Signed in our stead? Give me a name! Only you can't! And do you know why? You can't tell me who represented us because nobody did!'' Connor then entered a nearby store. * Merchant: ''You lost?'' * Connor: ''I need the items on the list.'' * Merchant: ''Will you be paying with coin or trade?'' Connor placed a purse with coins on the counter. * Merchant: ''Some of these things I have. Some I don't. Lumber's hard to come by since my supplier up and vanished. I have the tools and pitch, though. Nails too. Where do you want this delivered?'' * Connor: ''Our wagon is near the state house. '' Connor then left the store, noticing several uproars in the area. * Connor: ''I should return to Achilles.'' * Citizen 1: ''Who stands in Parliament for Boston? For New York? For Virginia? No one! But Old Sarum is represented. And Newport and Newtown. Seaford and Saltash. The list goes on. Rotten boroughs one and all. What is become of the rights of Englishmen? Are we not entitled to have a say in our governance? Who are they to silence our voices? To insist we be represented by strangers? Have you forgotten the Stamp Act and how we responded? We spoke up! We resisted! So they stood down! We were heard and it was repealed! But now... Now too many are silent. Or worse - they excuse it! The taxes are not so high, they say. The money is put to good use, they say it. Fie, I say! Fie we should ALL say! Though the taxes may be small, they were enacted and enforced without our consent. As to their use? They pay governors and judges! And if it's Britain pays them, it's Britain whom they are beholden, not us! Do none see the danger here?'' Connor met with Achilles again. * Connor: ''What happened?'' * Achilles: ''That's what we're going to find out. Follow me.'' Thomas Preston attempted to contend with the crowds of civilians. * Preston: ''I say again: disperse! Congregating in this manner is forbidden!'' * Citizen 2: ''We're not going anywhere, bug!'' * Citizen 3: ''Oi! Why don't you go back to England?!'' * Preston: ''No good can come of this chaos! Return to your homes and all will be forgiven!'' * Citizen 4: ''Never!'' * Citizen 5: ''Not until you've answered for your crimes!'' * Citizen 6: ''You're right cowards, pointing guns at unarmed folk!'' * Citizen 7: ''You don't scare us!'' * Citizen 8: ''We ain't afraid!'' * Achilles: ''There!'' Connor and Achilles saw Haytham Kenway speaking with an associate. * Connor: ''Is that my father...?'' * Achilles: ''Yes. Which means trouble is sure to follow. I need you to tail his accomplice. This crowd is a powder keg - we can't allow him to light the fuse.'' * Connor: ''But -'' * Achilles: ''But nothing! Do as I say and go!'' Connor followed the suspicious man. * Citizen 9: ''Oi! You there. What's all the fuss about?'' * Shooter: ''Fire at the Town House...'' Connor took down the suspicious man as he took aim on the crowd. * Connor: ''Your plot has ended.'' * Shooter: ''Not quite.'' Charles Lee then fired a shot into the air, causing panic amongst the Redcoats. Confused by the gunshot, Private Hugh Montgomery commanded his men to eliminate the rioters. * Montgomery: ''Damn you, fire!'' Redcoats began to shoot the civilians as Haytham sent some of them after Connor. Connor ran from the soldiers and hid until they gave up. * Connor: ''I need to find Achilles.'' * Messenger: ''You there! Careful now... I'm here to help.'' * Connor: ''Who are you?'' * Messenger: ''Just a messenger. Mister Adams wants a word. '' * Connor: ''What? Why?'' * Messenger: ''You'll need ask him that yourself. He'll meet you tonight near Faneuil Hall. I suggest laying low until then. '' Outcome Connor brought the materials needed for the renovation of the mansion. He also attempted to avoid the Boston Massacre, but failed to do so and became a wanted man. Trivia * When starting the memory, it is referred to as "Achilles' Errand." Gallery References * Assassin's Creed III